Spread Your Wings, Baby!
by xXMissKaila24Xx
Summary: Series of One-Shots - Her Angels are always there for her. After knowing Michael, Amy is fascinated by her angels and in return of her curiosity, she receives special gifts.
1. Michael

Please note; I own and created the OC (Amy) for this story and the plot. The characters (Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel) belong to Supernatural and Eric Kripke! Thanks.

Part 1

* * *

Amy watched powerlessly, her hands were tightly bound with an old piece of rope they found in her garage, as her younger brother was dragged across slowly across the grey rocky driveway that led to her three-bedroom house. Her heart shattered from despair as she heard her brother, Felix, cried out for her and their absentee mother.

Their mother, Karen, had disappeared a week ago. 7 Days 3 Hours ago. Amy had phoned her two friends, who you might say are experts in this type of situation and explained the situation with them. They understood very well and offered to help find her mother. Unfortunately, after searching for a few days, they couldn't find a single trace of her mother anywhere.

It hurt. Her baby brother, only 7 years old, had lost his mother and now, he was taken away from her. He must be so scared. She wished she had taken his place. _What if they hurt him? Or worse? NO! Don't think about that. You will find him!_ She thought to herself.

At the young age of 18, she cared for and looked after her little brother most nights when her mother worked her hardest to provide for their small family. Since her mother had disappeared, Amy had no one but Felix (except her estrange Aunt who only visited either when she needed something from her mother or the occasional holiday). Their father disowned her mother, Felix and her a few weeks after Felix was born. He had just up and left. No goodbyes. She learnt at a young age not to rely on people except now. She needed help. She needed the brother's help to find their mother.

An agonising scream ripped through her, tearing her away from her thoughts to find herself still in the garage. Someone was stood behind, she could feel their presence. She felt the knife scraping across her arms. She could just see a tall figure at the corner of her eye. She must be losing quite a bit of blood, she could feel herself getting woozy. She tensed when she felt the knife disappear. Sharp nails dragged across the back of her neck, creating a stinging sensation. Her head fell toward, tears leaking from her bright green eyes.

 _Please help me, anyone!_ She thought desperately with a quiet sob. She sniffled, tears staining her cheeks.

The dark figure sauntered to stand in front of her. The body was covered head to toe in black. Grasping at her vanishing strength, Amy stared with hatred at the person before her.

"My, what a pretty little thing you are. Shame I am unable to keep you. Maybe if I asked nicely? It would be fun." The figure, who she knew now was a male person, spoke coldly.

As he removed his hood from his head, his face littered with scorch marks and scars. His eyes were an eerily yellow. She shivered in fear. Who the hell was this guy? What was this guy? He lifted a black-gloved hand, stroking her cheeks. Jerking out of his grasp. She shrieked in anguish as he lifted the bloodied knife and rammed it into her jean-clad thigh with a malicious force that shocked her.

 _Help me! Mic…Michael!_ She sobbed pitifully. She hoped Michael could hear her. Thinking about him, bought a wave of distress. He had left her when she needed him the most. Hurtful things were shouted at each other the last time they spoke. That was almost a month ago.

She remembered Dean and Sam introducing her to Michael. She smiled as she reminisced how awkward she was when she met the handsome man-no he was no man. He didn't understand most of what was said to him but she taught him the human's way of life. She recalled how awkward he was when he first saw her. For a powerful being, he was shockingly shy.

Sam and Dean had introduced her to many things; especially in the supernatural world. They had become smitten with her. She has been hunting with them for a few years now; she only did the hunts when they are near to her home. She was useful for researching. She had been introduced to the resident Angels who have been thorns in the brother's lives.

"Hey! Bitch, I am speaking to you!" She jerked backwards at the sharp stinging sensation on her cheek. There was a different person in front of her now. The mysterious figure, a woman, was smaller than the other person. The woman stood with a casual look, ripped jeans and a black hoodie enveloped the woman's slim figure. However, when Amy looked at the woman's face, she gasped as she took notice of the eyes. They were completely black as midnight. What the hell- She knew what she was. A demon.

"Sorry." Amy spat to the side of her, removing the blood that started to fill her mouth. A hand grasped at her throat, forcing her to snap her head to face the demon. Wincing at the pain, Amy glowered at the woman.

The woman marched into her personal space, twirling a knife between her fingers. The knife danced dangerously in her vision, then it stopped suddenly. The demon shifted out of her vision to creep upstairs to the living room. For a short second, Amy glanced down towards her legs and closed her eyes. She took a shuddering breath. She didn't know how much she can take.

Peering up through her lashes, she gasped lowly as she saw the figure staring at her. He placed a finger on his lip for her to stay quiet. She nodded slightly. His hand clutched the silver angel blade tightly, he silently walking towards the entrance to the living room. Amy stared with piercing eyes, watching his every move. She squinted around, searching for anything to remove the binds. However as she moved he body, pain radiated through her entire body and whimpers escaped her mouth.

Silence. Just complete and utter silence. That was all she heard after she bit her lip to stop the sobs that tried to escape.

A scream tore through the entire house, the walls shaking. For a moment, she was scared. Amy's heart pounded. She was unaware of whether if Michael was hurt or not. Her boy sagged with relief as he walked back into the garage where she sat. Her heart hammered, noticing the red stain covered his clothes.

Neither spoke. She was glad to see him. He was feeling emotions he shouldn't be feeling.

"My br-brother. They took me him. They took m-my baby brother." She wept in her seat. She wanted her little brother back. Michael lifted her from the chair, tearing apart the rope like It was nothing. He watched as she curled into his chest, her body shaking from crying. He watched helplessly, unable to comfort her.

Carrying her through the house, her head tucked close to his chest, she was carefully deposited onto her bed, the blanket pulled to her body. He hovered over her, complementing what to do next. Walking away, Michael stood next to her window and peered outside. He will find her brother. No matter what.

"Stay here." His voice rang clear. She froze at the sound of his voice. He sounded different. He had never used that voice on her before. Her tears gushed down her cheeks. She wished he would cuddle her, show her that he cares. She turned over in her bed, her back facing Michael. She closed her eyes waiting for a miracle.

-x-

For hours she laid there, curled up in bed. Her legs were tucked into her chest, her hands clasped together under her head. She had cried herself to sleep.

Aware of the sleeping girl's heartbreak, Michael crept towards the chair that sat in the corner. He watched as she breathed in and out. Sitting on the edge of the bed, a hand slowly skimmed along the smooth skin of her cheeks. She shivered under his touch, her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes, noticing Michael sat in front of her.

"Did you find him?" She asked hopefully, sleep still evident in her voice as she spoke. He didn't answer. Her heart sank. She lost her mother and now her brother. She clutched at Michael, she was scared she was going to lose him like her family. He pulled her into a sitting position, her legs dangling over the bed. Something soft touched her shoulder, she turned, shrieking and jumping away from Michael. A pair of white wings were spread out covering almost half of her room.

A hand covered her mouth, shock and wonder showed in her eyes as they watched the wings with wonder. They were so beautiful. She wanted to touch. Here hands itch to touch the feather, to feel them, to see if they were soft at the touch.

"Amy!" Her younger brother screamed excitedly running into the room. She scampered across the bed to latch onto her brother. Her hands roamed his arms and back, checking for any injured. She found none.

"I'm fine! Amy. Michael saved me. I'm okay." Amy cried as she squeezed her brother's cheek. Her brother kept repeating he was okay as Amy felt as if something was lifted off her shoulders. Amy glimpsed at Michael. She mouthed 'Thank you' clutching her brother to her chest.

"Come and sit down, Amy. Felix, you should rest. You had an eventful day. I will watch over you both." Michael commanded. He watched Felix walk out of the room, watching as he kept glancing behind him. He will be paranoid but he will be okay. Amy sat on her bed, her hand rested on his thigh. She felt that same soft touch and peeked behind her to find those wings wrapped around her. She took a deep slow breath, cuddling into Michael's side. She felt safe now. She knew Michael would protect her. She just wanted to stay right there in his arms.

"I will try and find your mother," Michael whispered softly in her hair. As Amy slept, Michael plucked a feather from one of his wings, placing the delicate object under her pillow. At least she will always have a part of him.

* * *

End of Part 1

Please let me know what you think!

Thanks!


	2. Lucifer

Please note; I own and created the OC (Amy) for this story and the plot. The characters (Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel) belong to Supernatural and Eric Kripke! Thanks.

Part 2

* * *

Her light green eyes danced across the screen, studying as the images and text came to life in her mind. She was researching an article that told the lore about Angels and Demons. She already knew they existed (her two friends were hunters and she had an Archangel as a…. friend of sorts) but she wanted to ask Michael what was myth or real. In order to do this, she prepared herself by doing research to prepare a few questions.

 _…Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel… Hmm… I already knew about Michael. Although it would be cool to learn more about the Archangels._ Amy wondered to herself. She half-smiled at the thought of being the only person in her hometown or even her whole family to know about the existence of Angels.

 _Lucifer, the prince of darkness, was once the most beautiful and loyal of all the Angels and Archangels until he was banished to the fiery pits of Hell. But why? What happened?_ The question weighed heavily in her mind. It plagued her. A part of Amy would like to meet the infamous Devil. It was…fascinating, to say the least.

She grabbed her glass of water, sipping occasionally all the drink. She had always been fascinated by the supernatural. Angels, demons, vampires, werewolves and witches. Her fingers tapped rhythmically at the keyboard of her white laptop. She opened the link to another website, gasping at the screen. An image appeared of a handsome man, white angel wings spread behind his back. He was beautiful. She scrolled through pages of text when something clattered to the floor outside her bedroom.

Dressed in her frilly shorts (they were her favourite; grey with white hearts) and a pink tank top, it had become quite frosty all of a sudden. She slung the blanket that laid dormant on her floor over her shoulders, snatching her phone from her desk. She slowly reached for the door handle and opened it cautiously. She frowned when she found nothing but an empty hallway. Thinking nothing of the previous noise, she turned to head back to her bed when she heard a thud. Tensing, she ran down the hall to the entrance of the living room. It was dark but not too dark as she manoeuvred herself through the empty room. She reached the doorway that separated the kitchen, keeping to the shadows to be kept from being noticed. She stepped forward into the doorway and froze. Her body turned to ice as she watched the scene in front of her. Her eyes wide with terror.

Her Aunt, who had taken over as a mother figure since her mum disappeared was laying on the floor with her eyes closed. Her father figure (her Uncle) was holding her younger brother in his arms as they both knelt on the tiled floor. She watched Uncle as he whispered into her brother's ear. Both of them were oblivious to the tears that ran down both of their faces. Her Uncle lifted his face to gaze at his wife. Amy turned her head, watching her Uncle's face break at her unmoving form was too much to bear, she knew they both loved each other unconditionally and it tore at her to see him like this. To see them both like this.

Above her Aunt, standing in casual clothes, was a stranger. A man she hasn't seen in her life before. Amy took a hesitant step forward just inside the kitchen, ready to run to her family when the man glanced up to smirk at her. She stilled her movements. She felt like she knew this man as she gazed into his dark eyes. His hair was short, his eyes piercing, his body in fine shape (if she didn't think he was a serial killer, she would definitely be interested). It took her a moment to rid of the thoughts that floated in her mind before she realised something terrible was happening before her.

A blast of hearing hit her in the face as she came back to reality. She lifted her head over the stranger's to find something she couldn't comprehend. A gulf of orange and red appeared in her vision as she watched the fire that crept toward her Uncle slowly. It was spreading as a normal fire would, it was as if it was being controlled by someone, the fire only licking at certain objects. No way a fire would do that! She needs to get her family out of here. Quickly.

"Behind you!" She screeched. She lifted a hand to her throat. It was sore. She was recovering from a bad cold and screaming hurt like hell. Her Uncle didn't even acknowledge her voice. It was as if he was in a trance, unable to take his gaze from his wife. She observed with increasing horror as the fire started its direction towards her Aunt and a slither of the fire was still advancing on her Uncle and brother.

She moved her body to propel herself forward, although, she was immobile. She couldn't move an inch of her body towards them. Just as the burning orange light touch the back of her Uncle. They were both gone; her brother and her Uncle. She blinked rapidly, unable to believe her eyes. Only her Aunt and herself were left. The strange had also vanished. She blinked and he was there again, huddled over her Aunt.

The fire had almost engulfed the whole kitchen yet she was still frozen. The stranger, with his blonde illuminated in the glow of the fire, picked up her Aunt. She stared with rapid attention as the stranger casually strolled through the fire like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

She was alone. She was alone in her house which would ultimately be her death. Her heart pounded, her chest tightening in fear. She clenched her hands, one rose to sit above her heart while the other clutching the blanket to her nose as the realisation dawned on her, she was having a panic attack in the middle of a fire. Black spots licked at her vision. Before she realised what was happening, she swayed on the spot before her legs buckled underneath her. her body smacked against the floor, her eyes closing as she surrendered to the familiar darkness.

She was unaware of the stranger reappearing in the kitchen and lifting the frail human to his chest. He glanced at the human in his arms, wondering why his brother was fascinated by this hairless ape. He flicked his wrist, the fire disappearing from view. Most of the kitchen was destroyed however he knew it would be no problem. He carried her outside, aware of the neighbours that surrounded him.

-x-

It was the consistent beeping that woke her up from her never-ending slumber. Her pale fingers flexed against the thin sheet. Her eyes fluttered opened to find a white room. She rubbed her eyes. Lifting her hand, she noticed a tube attached to the skin in her right hand.

Amy glanced around with a terrified gaze. _Where was she?_ She saw the machine that was beeping. Glancing towards the bottom of her nose, there was a mask covering it and her mouth. _Was she in a hospital? Why was she? What happened?_ She couldn't remember what happened.

Gripping the mask, she lifted it off her face. She coughed, the fresh air entered her nose. _Why was she wearing an oxygen mask?_

"Glad to see you're awake, Amy." She lifted her head to find a kind looking young woman, in her late twenties at most. Her hair was neatly tied into a bun and her bright green eyes shone with genuine care for others. She walked through the doorway, holding a clipboard. She smiled sweetly as she strolled to Amy's side. She pushed a few buttons on the machine before removing the mask completely from her body. Amy smiled her thanks and flexed her fingers once more against the sheets of her bed.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and what happened?" Amy asked, watching the woman closely as she removed the tube in Amy's hand. Amy rubbed at her hand, trying to sooth the stinging pain.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I'm Nurse Sasha. I am your nurse for the duration of your stay here. Don't you remember anything from the night before?" The nurse paused before continuing. "Oh dear, well your Aunt's house was on fire, you were in your bedroom. Your Aunt, Uncle and brother are all well. Your Aunt has collapsed during the fire. They were worried about you, dear. You had inhaled a lot of smoke. We kept you in overnight to make sure that wasn't any lasting damage. However, you have been out for almost three days." The nurse, Sasha, explained with a hint of pity on her face.

"Ca-can I see my family, please?" Amy pleaded. She just wanted to hug her family. She needed the reassurance they were fine in her eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart." Nurse Sasha walked out, disappearing for a few minutes, before returning with her family in tow.

"Amy!" Her little brother exclaimed, running to her side. She smiled down at the boy.

"Careful, Felix." Her Aunt warned. She felt her brother's arms wrap themselves around her waist. She was glad he was safe. She didn't know what she would do without him. An image sprang to the front of her mind of a man stood over her Aunt. She remembered the man. He must have saved her family!

"Who was the guy in the house? When the kitchen was on fire?" Amy asked, her eyes closed, breathing her brother's dark hair. She was unaware of the confused glance her Aunt and Uncle gave her.

"Sweetheart, Amy, there was no man when the kitchen was on fire." Amy's Uncle explained slowly.

"I swear, someone was there, h-he carried you out of the house." Amy turned to her Aunt, recalling what she saw.

"No. One of the neighbours did. Sweetie, your tired. Go have a nap or something. You're imagining things. We will be back. We will talk about this later." Her Aunt spoke gently like she was talking to a child. She then shooed everyone out of the room, dragging her brother away from her embrace.

Turning to lay on her side, she closed her eyes, pulling her legs to her chest. A tear fell down her cheek. Maybe she was imagining it? She was she saw him that day! It was imprinted in her mind.

-x-

"Leave…. Alone, brother."

"I will not. She…has peak my interest."

"No… brother…. Leave her alone. Don't…. into this mess." Leave her alone? What mess? Surely she was imaging what he was saying? Yes, she was. She must be. She was still half-asleep.

"Leave, Michael." Her heart thumped at the name. Why would someone named Michael be in her room? Could it be her Michael? _Her Michael? Since when was he hers?_

"The human is awake. I must go. Do not say anything about my appearance, brother." She felt a breeze blow over her body. Opening her eyes, she gasped in shock. The man from that night of the fire was in her hospital room. He wore the same black leather jacket and jeans the night of the fire when he stood over her Aunt. He was stood near the windows, blowing on the glass, causing a layer of frost to envelope the glass.

"You-you was there! I remember you being there… in the kitchen. Why were you there? Why were you standing over my Aunt? What did you do to her!?" She screamed at the man. Amy's body ached as she sat up but she was angry. Angry at him. Her throat burned from the lack of use. Her hands were balled into tight fists.

"I saved you and your pathetic family, human. You're welcome. By the way. I'm Lucifer. I'm sure my brother told you all about me." He didn't. Lucifer rolled his eyes as he mentioned his older brother.

"I-thank you. NO! I still want to know why you were there?"

"I wanted to know why my brother was… infatuated by a mere human."

"What the-Are you- Lucifer? You were an archangel, right? I don't see any wings though."

"Yes. My wings… they are a little crispy you might say."

"I want to see them, please. Can I see them Lucifer, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said so."

"Pretty please?"

"Why are you so annoying? Fine! Only if you be quiet!" He rolled his eyes again before spreading his arms. Amy jumped as the lights in the room flickered before sparking out. Behind his spread arms, were a pair of burnt wings. Although a few of the feathers at the top of his wings were white. She was awed by the sight of them. She thought they were beautiful even burnt.

"Don't touch them!" Lucifer's voice was cold and held a hint of danger. Amy jerked back. She was captured by the beauty she didn't realise she had inched closer to Lucifer to touch his wings.

Before she could apologise, Lucifer had vanished. The curtains billowed from the small burst of wind that followed his departure. The only evidence he was there, was the lone burnt feather that laid stranded on the linoleum floor. She clutched the feather to her chest.

As she laid there, holding the feather, she was oblivious to the fact; Lucifer protected her from that fire, burning most of his feathers; that Lucifer needed to see her again; that Lucifer started the fire in the first place.

* * *

-fin-


	3. Castiel

Please note; I own and created the OC (Amy) for this story and the plot. The characters (Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel) belong to Supernatural and Eric Kripke! Thanks.

Part 3 🙂

* * *

Amy gazed uninterestedly at the frantic couples outside as they dashed to their correct destinations. She blinked slowly, suddenly wishing she was back in her bed, relaxing with a good romance book. However, she was sat in one of the busiest restaurants on a very important day. Valentine's day. The fourteenth of February. A day she dreads every year. The past two years have been fine for this particular day as she spent it with her boyfriend at home (he knew she didn't particularly like going to fancy places).

She sighed in annoyance, lifting her hand into her line of vision. He was thirty minutes late. She tapped her fingers on the firm surface of the table, her chin perched on her other hand. This was becoming a constant repeat for the past few weeks.

"Sorry I'm late, babe." Her gaze snapped to the voice next to her. His face cleanly shaven from this morning's ritual, his green eyes shone with a hint of remorse and happiness. She shrugged her shoulders before gesturing to the seat opposite her.

"I haven't eaten yet. I was waiting for you," her voice was quietly spoken. She was upset he didn't have the decency to call or text that he would be late.

"Cool. Let's eat." He rubbed his hands together, grabbing the menu. His eyes darted side to side reading the words on the fancy paper. He was oblivious to the girl opposite him as a hurt look crossed her face. Had he been concentrating on her then he would have noticed the way her eyes darted at a spot on his neck. The neck that was covered in a few hickeys that she knew for sure wasn't there this morning. There weren't made by her. A tear leaked out of her eye as she realized a horrifying thought. Someone she thought she could trust, was clearly cheating her.

-x-

A week. She has suffered a week of his lies. 'Late nights' soon turned into a weekend of no-shows. It was obvious that she would notice as they were living together. He no longer kissed her goodbye. His non-existence of texts to anyone soon turned into a frenzy of texts back and forth between a 'friend' of his and himself.

She was currently sat in the field behind her house. It was her haven. She loved coming here. She swept the sleeve across her eyes, wiping away the tears that fell like a waterfall. That morning changed everything for her. She knew he was cheating on her. It happened so quickly. One minute she was waking from her sleep, the next she was shaking and yelling at her boyfriend- now ex-boyfriend to leave her home for good.

–x–

"Brother?" Michael turned at the sound of his youngest brother. Castiel stood next to him, clad in his infamous trench coat and suit.

"Hello, Castiel." Michael greeted with a nod before looking back at Amy. He was upset he couldn't console her but duty calls. He glanced at the corner of his eye, aware of his younger brother pondering his intentions. Michael shook his head. He needed Castiel to help Amy. He hated seeing her like this especially when he is unable to do so.

"Why did you call me here, brother?" Cas asked, his head tilted to one side.

"I can't help her. I can feel her distraught and I wished to console but heaven is still in chaos. I must go back home immediately. You understand humans, Castiel. Can you please console while I fulfil father's orders?" For once in Michael's existence, he begged someone to help him. He knew Cas of all people would be able to help after his experience with the Winchester brothers. Cas has changed a lot since being in their presence.

"Yes brother, I will help her." Michael nodded, thanking him for his help. He disappeared with a flap of his wings leaving a cool breeze of air behind him.

For a moment, Cas watched her as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, her arms wrapping around her legs. She rocked back and forth. He didn't know why Michael had a strong attachment to this human but Cas promised to help comfort her and so he will.

He slowly walked towards her, his footsteps quiet almost like a ghost. She was still oblivious to the angel next to her. Cas inched his body to the ground, his elbows touching hers and sat quietly. None of them made a noise.

"Hi," her voice was small and softly spoken. Her fingers clenched around her arms. Confused as to what to say, instead, Cas wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a movement he had seen Dean and Sam would do with one another if the other is upset. Dean said it was an act of consoling someone; showing someone there is someone there for you.

He felt her shudder through his elbow, her shoulders shaking against his. She was crying again. He patted her shoulder, pulling her into his body. She took a deep breath looking at Castiel. Wiping her tears away from her eyes, she smiled through the pain.

"Thank you," she thanked, staring into Castiel's eyes. Amy placed a hand on Castiel's cheek, her eyes filling with tears. She would rather be with Michael, but she knew he was busy. He always was.

"My boyfriend was cheating on me. I found out on Valentine's day. That sucked a lot." She rambled. Cas nodded along. He was still understanding human emotions.

"My brother wanted to me to comfort you. He's still attending to Heaven. He wished he was here with you." Cas spoke, he felt inside him that he needed to tell her what Michael said to him. He froze when she uncurled from her sitting position to lean over to hug him. He carefully wrapped his arms around hers, feeling her shudder in relief. He unfurled his wings wrapping them around them both. She sighed deeply, breathing in his earthy scent. A midnight black feather drifted in the wind, falling from the angel's wings and falling onto the dark green grass next to her hands. Almost instinctively, she reached under the angel's wings to grab tightly onto the feather. Another for her collection.

Unbeknownst to them both, Michael stood glancing at them, his eyes never leaving her tear-stained face. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to tell her how he felt. He understood more about emotions than his brother did. He wanted to be the one to console her. One day he will, but not today.

* * *

End of Part 3.

Thank you and please let me know what you think!


	4. Gabriel

Please note; I own and created the OC (Amy) for this story and the plot. The characters (Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel) belong to Supernatural and Eric Kripke! Thanks!

Part 4

* * *

Her eyes, wet with pain-filled tears, were squeezed together as another wave of pain stomped through her. Fingers clenched tightly around the arm of the warm body next to her, fighting against the destruction that ran havoc on her insides. She hated days like these. Luckily, she had her favourite angel to cuddle up to.

Michael had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, her face pressed snugly against his hard chest. He closed his eyes, hiding his bright blue orbs. Humming softly into her ear, Michael felt Amy slowly relax her grip from her tight hold on him.

Amy felt another surge of pain rack her small form. She curled herself into a tight ball. Her knees were lifted closer to her chest, pressing into Michael's side. Her hands grabbed her hot water bottle, placing it against her stomach.

Michael glanced down at the small girl laid on the bed. Her shoulders shook, fingers clenched tightly onto his shirt. Whimpers, quiet and soft, could be heard with his hearing (perks of being an archangel). He wished he could take away the pain but his father wasn't pleased with the way he was abusing his father's trust and his 'Archangel Talents' (as Amy loves to say).

Before he could continue to ponder his thoughts any further, he felt one of his brothers appear in the house. Silently calling his brother to his location, he carefully and cautiously manoeuvred himself away from her into a sitting position. He flinched when he heard another whimper.

"Brother, father has requested you back in Heaven. Immediately." Gabriel's voice travelled perfectly to Michael's ears loud and clear despite being too low for a human to hear. Michael nodded. Leaning over the girl, Michael kissed her forehead.

Nodding once more at Gabriel, Michael sighed deeply before disappearing. Take care of her, please, Michael asked his younger brother before he transported himself to Heaven.

Watching the small woman, Gabriel grabbed a chocolate marshmallow (one of his favourite) from his pocket and devoured it one bite. Gabe slowly walked towards the girl, her cries making him freeze momentarily. His brother didn't mention why she was hurt. He didn't know why his older brother has a fascination with the little human.

Standing next to Amy, he leant over her and placed his hand on her arm. Once he located the area of her discomfort. Gabe placed a soothing hand on her stomach. Heat poured into her body, her muscles relaxing faintly.

Amy opened her eyes to find Gabriel (one of the Archangels she has already met when she was visiting the Winchester brothers) stood over her.

"What's going on?" Amy asked tiredly. She was so exhausted from the pain that she just wanted to nap for eternity.

"I'm healing you pretty little human," Gabriel replied, munching on a tasty gooey sweetness.

As he removed his palm from her stomach, she winced at the pain that returned. Frowning, Gabriel muttered a 'be right back' and disappeared leaving a small burst of cold air.

"I'm back, little human," Gabriel greeted as he appeared into the room. A small groan sounded over the silence. Gabriel frowned before snapping his fingers. A selection of sweets and chocolate appeared on her wooden desk. Gabe walked over to the treats and grabbed a handful of marshmallows.

Gabe strolled over to Amy, carefully watching her form. He placed a warm hand against her forehead, forcing a surge of heat to flood her entire body. Amy fluttered her eyes open, her body slowly relaxing once again. Amy glanced at the angel next to her, smiling as he handed her some of his goodies.

"Thank you, Gabe," Amy thanked, her hand wiping away a few of the remaining tears.

"You're welcome, little human." For a minute, no-one conversed. They didn't need to. It wasn't an awkward silence. For Amy, the silence was welcoming. Well, until Gabe snapped his fingers.

She screamed in shock as her body was blasted with freezing cold air. Only clad in shorts and long-sleeved top, she felt goosebumps emerged over her arms and legs. Why was she cold? Why was she outside? Where was she? Why did Gabe take her here? Hugging her arms closer, she rubbed them to warm herself up a little? She felt his presence behind her.

"Why are we outside?" She asked Gabe. She stared at the stars sparkling in the night.

"To watch the sunrise, silly." Gabe gestured to the sky as the stars diminished slowly. He pointed at the edge of the roof. She smiled at the playfulness in the angel. She loved spending time with Gabriel. He was so much fun, and she always loves playing pranks on Michael and the Winchester brothers.

Gabe sat down next to her as they both stared into the slowly lightening sky. Amy couldn't keep her eyes away from the beautiful sight.

They both watched as the sun rose, brightening everything around them. It truly was beautiful, especially with the pinks, oranges and yellows blending together.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amy asked. She turned her body to face the archangel.

"Yes, little human?"

"What do your wings look like?" She asked nervously. She didn't want to be rude, but she was curious and fascinated by her angels and their wings.

For a few minutes, he was quiet, staring at the illuminating sky. Amy waited patiently as she recollected himself. He stood from his sitting position, Gabe walked away from Amy. Spreading his arms out, a pair of golden with rainbow ends on the feathers appeared from behind him. She gasped at the sight. They were beautiful and colourful. She thought for sure that they most definitely suited him and his personality very well.

"Wow," Amy murmured. She glanced at Gabe as he sat back down on his original position. He wrapped his colourful wings around her, she sighed happily as she felt the soft feathers brush her bare skin on the back of her neck.

Sitting in complete silence and enjoying the silence between them, Gabe plucked a teal coloured feather from one of his wings. Concentrating carefully on the feather, a small burst of grace poured into the feather, creating an eternal warmth that lasts forever. The feather glowed a bright red before simmering in a teal coloured glow.

Gabe handed the angelic object to his favourite little human. She hugged the feather close to her chest.

"Thank you for everything, Gabe."

"You're welcome, little human," Gabe hugged Amy as they continue to watch the sunrise together. Michael stared at the scene before him with a soft smile, happy at her current emotional state. He loved her smile.

* * *

The End!

Thank you for reading! Please let me you know what you think!


End file.
